


No Action

by birdie7272



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American - Freeform, Angry Dirty Talk, Angry Sexting, Arthur is a whore, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Consent, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Horny Teenagers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Merlin is a whore, Merthur - Freeform, PWP, Sexist Language, Sexting, Students, They are both whores., This is my best dirty talk yet, Tropes, also now a thing, insert sax solo here, now a thing, spank bank worthy, talk dirty to me, which may say something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: Merlin, Arthur.  Geek, jock.  Unpopular, popular.  Homo, homophobe.  Scorpio, Leo.All of their fighting was overcompensating for something.





	No Action

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733921) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



> I wrote dirty, angry, merthur porn. Is anyone shocked?
> 
> If you are one of those readers who are sensitive about the main characters being goody-goody then this is not for you!  
> Homophobic (yes, mains) and sexist (almost misogynistic) language! Read thy warning in thy tags. 
> 
> i am going to hell.  
> and so are you.  
> enjoy the ride.

There were plenty of arguments to be had between Merlin and Arthur over the years.  It was practically expected of them, polar opposites they were. Geek, jock. Unpopular, popular.  Homo, homophobe. Scorpio, Leo. Rivals through and through.

There were plenty of books thrown down halls and harsh words exchanged.  Plenty of teasing and jesting, starting small and ending large. Then, a line was crossed from which they could never return.  

All beginning from one particularly stupid argument.

“You fucking homo,” Arthur snapped.

Merlin scoffed.  “Oh, wow, really nice.  Very refreshing. Old fashioned homophobia.  You know who lashes out like that?” The dramatic pause was absolutely necessary.  “Overcompensating homosexuals.”

Arthur grit his teeth and pushed Merlin against his locker with a single finger impaling his chest.  “Did you just call me a faggot? You’re not _that_ stupid, Merlin.”

Merlin lifted his chin and smirked.  “I’m saying that you call me names because you want to fuck me and probably call me names while you do it.  So if wanting to fuck a man makes you a fag. Then yes. You are.”

Arthur quickly lashed out, grabbed Merlin by the carridgan and slammed him against the locker yet again, crumpling the fabric and cutting his shirt into his neck.  “I want to fuck you, do I?”

Merlin ignored the students walking past, too used to Arthur picking on Merlin to spare them a second glance.  He leaned into the fists against his chest and scowled. “You would love to bend me over the spot right now and shove your hard dick right up my sweet little hole.  Only you can’t because you’re an entire dick wrapped in another dick and though I enjoy a good large cock, no one can take all of you at once.”

Arthur smirked without humor and pulled tighter on the clothes in his hands.  They rode up Merlin’s front, exposing a thin strip of stomach to the cool air.  The only part of him that could breathe.

Arthur leaned in just the slightest bit and murmered, “Sounds like you’re a cockwhore to me.”  

“Sounds like you’re in the closet to me.” Merlin shrugged carelessly.  “Or you have a micropenis.”

Arthur paused and cocked his head to the side in mock thought.  “Dick-slut. Ball-gobbler. Ass-licker.”

“Told you so.”

Arthur dropped Merlin into a heap on the linoleum floor.

* * *

Merlin’s phone pinged later that night with a text from an unknown number.

When he opened the notification it was to find a picture of someone’s crotch.  They were clothed, oddly enough. In the background he could make out the basketball team’s required sneakers and a science textbook.  But what really caught his eye was the rise of something thick and tubular straining against the zip of those jeans.

Someone looked happy to be texting a wrong number.

It was only when the caption appeared that the owner of the picture slot into place.

_A normal, large, bigger than your everyday cock._

Merlin snorted.  Arthur had to be drunk.  There was no way he was actually so worked up about being called a dick that he was willing to send Merlin an actual dick pic just to prove that he had a normal looking one.  

 _Sending me dick pics?  Definitely not homo at all._         
_Lucky for your reputation that’s just a marker shoved down your pants_.        

It only took a second to input Arthur’s number into his phone before another message with an image pinged a second later.  

Merlin hesitated before opening it, but only briefly.

_Does this look like a marker? -Asshat_

Low and behold, the zip was open and that was no marker. Arthur was spry and free, hard and long and thick.  That was most definitely Arthur’s cock waving straight at Merlin’s twitching dick from a smartphone.

 _It looks like someone's desperate for me to tell them they have a nice, big cock_  
  _that they would love to shove between my perfectly puckered lips.  Someone very gay._       

Merlin was actually fairly surprised when his phone pinged four more times.

_Don’t pretend you wouldn’t love that.  -Asshat_

_You would love to say you had Arthur Pendragon’s dick in your mouth. -Asshat_

_Only you wouldn't be able to because you'd be hoarse from choking on me so long.  -Asshat_

_Gagging. Crying. Gasping.  -Asshat_

_And you’d be hoarse from screaming about how gay you are at the top of your lungs._

_That’s the only way I’d let you come down my throat._

_If I heard you admit how badly you want me._

_Say it and you can come._

* * *

The rest of the students had cleared out at the sound of the bell but Merlin was still tying off his shoes and Arthur had lagged behind as well.

“Another gym class,” Merlin said.  He stretched out his calves and twisted his arms around, making sure to bend down so Arthur had something to look at.  “Another chance for you to pretend not to oggle my ass while I jog.”

Arthur snapped his attention away from Merlin’s ass, rolled his eyes, and glared.  “Don’t be ridiculous. No one’s ogling your ass when we jog. You couldn’t catch up enough to be in front of anyone.  Not with those scrawny things you call legs.” He stood and stretched a bit himself, flexing his abs as he lifted his hands over his head.  “You’re the one staring at my ass. Wishing.”

Merlin shook his head, a smile creeping up his face.  “You’re such a virgin.”

Arthur made an odd little gasping noise and squinted down at the other boy.  “I’m not a fucking-”

“Yes you are.”  Merlin threw out his hands victoriously.  “Never had anything up your ass have you? You big... cockhead.  God, you’re such a fucking homo, too. Wanting it up there. Wanting it to be me, fucking you.  That’s why we're alone now, isn’t it? You want me to shove you into the showers, tie your hands up to the showerhead with your shirt so you don’t have to fight anymore.  So you have an excuse to let me shove your pants around your ankles and pound you so hard you scream like a girl as my cock fills your-”

“I’m not a fucking girl.”   Arthur finally snapped out of it, shoved at Merlin’s shoulder and stepped him into the corner.  “I don’t want it up the cunt like you. That’s why you’re hanging around. You want me to shove you over the bench and take you from behind.  Pin you down with my arms. Yeah, everyone sees the way you drool over my muscles." He took another step and leaned into Merlin’s space, one bicep pulsing in front of his face, the other arm pinning him against his scrawny chest and locking him in.  “You’d beg me to pin you down and take you for the rest of the period. Squeeze you tight until all the air left your body, until you could only whine. Then you’d call all your queer-bag friends over to watch as my cock split you open again and again and again.  Your ass wide open and bouncing with every thrust.” He shoved off Merlin’s chest and grimaced. “You disgust me.”

Merlin called him back before he hand a chance to leave.  “Is that why you’re imagining grabbing my cock in your hands right now?  Testing out how big I am, so you can picture it for when you jerk off at night to the image of me fucking you into your bed.”  

They both glared at each other, both ignoring the hard ons that pulled against the lightweight material of their gym shorts.

* * *

Arthur’s phone pinged late that night.

There was a text from Merlin with an image attachment.  He opened it to find Merlin’s gym shorts shoved down to his knees, his cock standing tall and long in the focus of the shot, the school locker room floor in the background.

_For your fantasies. -Cockwhore_

_Why the fuck would I want that?_

_Because your imagination is lacking and you didn’t get a good feel today.  -Cockwhore_

_I wasn’t feeling anything._

  _Not yet.  When we have chem lab tomorrow you’ll make any excuse to stand next to me,_  
_accidentally graze me under my lab coat. -Cockwhore_

Arthur growled at his phone and reopened the picture.  That cock would fit in his hand and then some.

 _A geek like you stole this image off facebook or something._         
_Stop pretending you’re packing anything and keep your queer sexts to yourself._        

_Packing?  Such high praise, your lordship. -Cockwhore_

_You’re lord of the dicks.  In case you were confused. -Cockwhore_

  _The gay dicks. -Cockwhore_  
  _Gay dicklord. -Cockwhore_  
  _I’m going to call you gaylord. -Cockwhore_

* * *

During Chemistry lab the next day, Arthur was spinning from his station when he bumped into the person behind him.

“Excuse me-” He started and then realized who it was.  “Oh fuck.”

Merlin smirked up at him.  “What a surprise.” He held his lab coat open like an invitation.  “You sure you don’t want to do another pass, just to be sure? We both know that was on purpose.”

“You only wish.”  Arthur sneered and kept his voice down so the others wouldn’t hear.  “I bet you fantasize all the time about me grabbing you by these stupid lab coats, shoving you into the closet while pretending to get supplies. I would need to shove your mouth shut to keep your whiny voice quiet for once in your goddamn life so you could hump my leg like a lost little puppy.”  He grabbed at Merlin’s wrist, hiding the move by angling his body in. “You would love nothing more than to come in your pants as I hold you down and bite your neck. Everyone would see the marks, know what happened, but they would say nothing because it’s me and they know I’m not gay.” He let go and slipped around Merlin, leaning into his ear from behind.  “They’d think you creamed yourself just at the thought of being alone with me. You’d have to use the coat to hide the stain or they would all stare and laugh at how desperately horny you are.” He lowered his voice all the way to a whisper and slid against Merlin’s back. “You’re using it to hide how hard you are for me right now.”

Merlin bit his cheek, swallowed audibly, and hid the finger marks blossoming on his wrist deep in his pockets, pinching the coat closed.  “In the closet. Very telling, gaylord.”

* * *

Merlin had free period he spent in the library most days.  He headed to his favorite section, a hidden corner surrounded by shelves, and went to sit at his table, but it was taken already, by Arthur on his laptop.  Merlin slid into his usual seat, pretending not to notice Arthur was there, opening his books and preparing to finish off his homework.

“Quiet in the library,” Merlin remarked casually.   

“It’s a library.”  Arthur did not look at him either.  “What’s your point?”

“You never come here.  You wanted to find me. No doubt to touch yourself because you can’t wait till you get home.  You need to as soon as you see me. The sight of me alone gets you hard. That’s how gay you are for me.  You hide in the shadows of the books as you touch yourself through your pants. Like a stalker. Hoping you won’t get caught.  Do you enjoy that? Touching yourself while staring at me.”

Through his peripheral, Merlin could see Arthur shifting, his hands falling under the table.  

“You want me to do the same.”  Merlin shifted a hand under the table too, quickly glancing out the only accessible corner only to see they were alone.  “Shove my hand down, grab myself, and stare at you from across the table.”

They locked eyes instantly.

“We both know but they don’t.”  Merlin gestured to the empty library with a head tilt.  “They don’t know how much you would get off if I toed my way up your leg-”  He lifted his leg and dragged the tip of his shoe up Arthur’s inner calf and over his thigh, “-and gave you the only piece of me you deserve.”  He plopped his heel between Arthur’s open legs on his seat, hovering it just above the seam on Arthur’s straining jeans. “The bottom of my foot for you to rut against like a dog in heat.”  

The chair under Arthur squeaked as he tipped forward.  

“Oooooh,” Merlin sighed over a lewd, long, moan.  “I’m sorry. Make that puppy.” He ripped his leg back from under the table.  “You beg like one.”

* * *

Arthur’s phone buzzed at two in the morning.  

_This what you you were begging for? -Cockwhore_

Merlin sent him a video.  The quality was fuzzy and the image was dark so he couldn’t make out everything he saw.  There were blurred out fingers dancing in front of the lense, shuffling up and down messily.  It was the sounds that made it clear what he was watching. Thirty seconds of wet slaps, whimpering little huffs, and the smacking of skin on skin.

 _Sending out videos for approval like a filthy porn star._         
_Is that what you want? For me to share what you are with the rest of the school?_         
_Put this online so everyone can see?_       

 _You don’t deserve to come thinking about me.  You better be holding your balls down._       

It took three minutes before Arthur got a response.      

  _That what you want?  You want me to wait to come until you say?_  
_You want some sort of cock slave waiting on your every whim or desire,_  
_prepared to spray cum over your chest at a moment’s notice? -Cockwhore_

 _You would love being told what to do.  When to come._         
_You’re picturing it right now.  My voice, telling you to come now like a good boy._       

 _Fucking homo bitch._         
_You need it._       

_You would love to call me your bitch as I came. -Cockwhore_

_I just did._

* * *

Arthur was prepped and ready to take the water for the swim tournament.  He was waiting with his teammates on the bench when he saw Merlin approaching from the hallway.

Arthur got up and cut him off before he could reach the bleachers.  “Did I say you could come here?”

Merlin shrugged. “It’s a public event.  I came to support the school.” He lifted a limp fist in the air and cheered in monotone, “Go Lions.”

“You never come to swim meets.”  Arthur checked behind him and grabbed Merlin by the arm, physically dragging him back out.  “What do you want? Besides your ass kicked.”

Merlin crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorjamb.  “I think it’s about what you want, your gaylordship. You call me the whore but look at you.” He raked his eyes over Arthur’s exposed body. “Shaved down and wet.  Dressed like a stripper. You’re nearly ready for me.  I could take you right here and you’d be begging like you do. In front of everyone.  All I would need to do is rip off those pathetic excuse for swim trunks and shove you to the floor.” He casually looked towards the inside of the center and nodded to himself.  “I’d slap your ass before getting you ready. Nice and red for everyone to see. Just like the blush you're sporting right now.”

Arthur shoved him back into the beam and followed with a hand to the bottom of his throat, flexing his fingers around the base of his neck.  “You wouldn't shove me anywhere. You’d try but I’d shove you right back and then you'd be the one on the ground, whimpering and begging for me to let you up.  You’d plead and plead but I wouldn’t move. You’d cry and wiggle and beg some more but I still wouldn't. You’d try bargaining yourself to the other members of the team until you had them all lining up to have their turn with you.”  His fingers tightened and he shoved Merlin harder. Merlin instinctively grabbed at Arthur’s wrist. “You slut. You’d take every single one of them with a smile on your face. Make sure they came real nice. Maybe move onto the audience then.  Some would fuck you, some would ride your face. All of them would come. But not you.”

“You wouldn't be able to stand it.”  Merlin pulled Arthur’s arm into him sharply, a palm scraping against his collarbone and an elbow curling into his stomach.  “You’d shove yourself on top of me and grind my hips, grunting with every pass. You wouldn’t last three seconds before you came in front of everyone.  Your cum bleeding into the water on the floor. I’d make you lick it up with the chlorine. Every last drop until you were begging to suck on my dick instead of the cold tiles.”

* * *

_I’ll bet a whore like you is good at sucking cock. -Asshat_

  _Balls too.  You love they way they feel heavy on your tongue._  
_You love to fit them both in your mouth and suck as hard as you can. -Asshat_

  _But you wouldn’t take any money from me. -Asshat_  
  _Not as long as I called you my good cock slave. -Asshat_

* * *

  _You would love to bottom so much. -Cockwhore_  
  _You’d be surprised by how much you can fit inside yourself. -Cockwhore_  
  _How good it feels. -Cockwhore_  
  
  _You’re probably looking at gay porn right now to see. -Cockwhore_  
  _Trying out the tip of your finger. -Cockwhore_  
  _Your virgin hole is so tight. -Cockwhore_

  _You want me to show you how to take it like a man while you cry like a girl. -Cockwhore_

* * *

“-cocksucking piece of shit can’t even tie your own laces!”  Arthur yelled in the hall, his crew of jocks laughing behind him.

“-fucking excuse for a piece of shit,” Merlin shouted over him.  “You’re worse than the excrement that comes out of your father’s uptight ass!  You ass!”

Mrs. V came pounding out of her classroom and yelled, “Detention!  Both of you!”

Detention was a small room in the basement with no windows, one closet, and one door leading out.  There were plenty of old desks taking up the space but they were only filled by Arthur, Merlin, and the young social studies teacher.

Arthur leaned over his desk and murmured into Merlin’s ear.  “I bet you love this. Us alone, stuck with Mr. L watching over us.  I bet you wore a plug in your ass just on the off chance he was the one on duty.  Everyone knows he takes a twenty minute break to visit Mrs. H before she goes home.  You whore.  Waiting for me to grab you by the hips and leave bruises with the way I fuck you up and down the teacher’s desk.  You always were a teacher’s pet. Bet I could put on a tie and some glasses and you’d swallow up the plug farther than it was meant to go.  Your fucking cunt wet with the lube you shoved up there this morning is so ready for me. You want me to turn you around on that desk and slowly pull it out of you.  Want me to take you slow. You want to feel every inch of my cock shoving into you over and over. Want to make the desk squeal as loud as you do.”

Merlin leaned back, wary of how close their faces were to one another so he could whisper.  “Want me as teacher’s pet now? Want me to beg you for an A if I get on my knees and suck you down?  What if I wear a school girl’s uniform? Continue your denial. I could suck you down to wet you up just the way you like and you would be aching to flip my skirt up and take me from behind.  You would turn me towards the door to keep watch as you lost yourself in my tight little body. My dick would slap your hand to remind you exactly how manly I really am and that would only get you harder.”

“You want to play dress up?  Why don't you do that in front of the whole school?  In the next play I’ll make sure you get to crossdress so you can wear that shining red lipstick you would love to slut your face up with.  You would wear it outside rehearsal in the hopes of converting me to your side. You would beg me, pout at me, flutter your mascara covered lashes in the hopes of getting my attention because you would love nothing more than to have my cock in you right now.”  

* * *

Merlin’s phone lit up with a video message.  

_It’s your shade of slut all over my cock.  -Asshat_

It was twenty seconds of Arthur’s hand lazily stroking his erect cock, red streaks of lipstick smeared by his fingers into the velvety skin.  Precum was beading at the top and Arthur swept it up with his thumb and raked it down on the next pass, a loud moan echoing through the speakers.

* * *

Arthur’s phone lit up with a video message.

_It’s the part of me you want the most, open and ready for you. -Cockwhore_

It was Merlin’s fingers disappearing into his body, glistening with hefty amounts of lubrication. His fingers dove into his hole and his cock bounced in the air as he whimpered.  He pulled out slow and shoved three fingers in quick, impaling his body again and again. The last shot was of his fingers raking back out for a view of his pucker fluttering wide open.

* * *

They were on the street waiting for the school busses to clear out so they could make it to their cars and drive home.

Merlin leaned against the wall of the school with one foot resting against the brick.  “You want to try to overcompensate for being so fucking queer. Lap at my nipples over and over.  Biting and clamping them down. Rub your hands over every inch of me. Slowly heating me up from the inside like you do your women.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Arthur snapped and threw his textbook at Merlin’s feet.

Merlin stood all the way up and leaned away from the wall, towards Arthur.  “Touched a nerve. Just like you want to touch me. Hit my prostate over and over.  I could do that to you. Press and press until you’re just on the edge. Then I’d bring out my toys.”  He chuckled softly. “Oh yeah, we gays have plenty of toys. You’ll want to get used to that.” He stepped closer, pretending to check his phone as a group of people walked by.  “I’d get out my biggest, fattest, pink dildo and set it on high vibration. I’d hold it to your g-spot until you’re gasping for it. Then I’d take it away. I’d make sure to have you smile pretty before I shoved it in your mouth like a gag.”  He dropped to the ground and picked up Arthur’s book. He shoved it into Arthur gut, glaring up at him from his kneeling position. “I’d take out my nine tails until you were begging for me to fill you from both ends.”

Arthur grabbed the book and Merlin's fingers in a bruising grip, keeping him on his knees.  “The only reason you’d get out your whips would be because you want me to be the one strapping you down.  Splaying you out and smacking your back until you’re begging me to call you a good boy. You’d be so open you’d take the handle inside you as far as it could go, grinding it into the bed just to get it that much deeper.”

The busses passed and Arthur shoved Merlin’s hand off his book.  

“Get off your knees,“ Arthur grunted.  “You fucking slut.”

* * *

  _You want me so bad you’d be willing to do anything to get me inside you. -Asshat_  
  _Anything to get me to touch you. -Asshat_  
  _With my fingers. My tongue.  My teeth. -Asshat_  
  _Mark you up. -Asshat_  
_My arms and legs squeezing you.  Chest hair scraping over your back. -Asshat_

  _You wish you were a woman so you could feel me over every inch of your body. -Asshat_  
_Because you know I’ll never fuck you as a man. -Asshat_

 _Is that why you picture me in lipstick?_         
_So you can tell daddy and your boys you fucked another bimbo?_         
_When really you were inside of me and loving every second of it._       

_Who the fuck says bimbo? -Asshat_

_And I am never fucking you. -Asshat_

  _Thou doth protest._

  ___Fuck what I said before.  You are a fucking girl. -Asshat_  
  _A hairless excuse for a boy reciting poetry. -Asshat_

 _It’s not… you know what?_         
_You’ll fuck me as a man because you want to fuck me._       

_In your wet dreams. -Asshat_

* * *

There was a school assembly with the principal droning on and on as the students pretended to listen.

Arthur leaned back while sprawled in the bleachers, whispering only loud enough for Merlin to hear.  “A bed would be too good for you. You want me to throw you down and take you behind these bleachers right now.  I’ll bring my sound beads so I can take you from every hole you have. Fuck you every which way until the cheerleaders are cheering you on for all the sound you're making.  We’ll make it the newest event at the next pep rally. Everyone will be screaming with you as I throw your legs over your head and fill you up with my cum. It’s what you want.  All of my cum deep inside you, leaking out of you slow as you stand up. Dripping down your leg. A trail for everyone to follow to the school whore.”

Merlin leaned down, pretending to take notes, but really writing _GAY_ over and over for Arthur to read.  “That just means I’ll need to get my handcuffs out.  I’ll strap you to the pole at the center of the gym and spread your legs.  I’ll lick you from every angle as I tongue fuck your virgin ass wide open. I’ll have you begging me to stop because it feels so good you won’t know how you ever lived without my wet tongue riding inside you before.”

* * *

Merlin’s phone lit up with the image of Arthur taking a picture of himself in the mirror.  His shirt was off, jeans hanging low on his waist, exposing every angular curve to his body.  The phone was trapped near his face, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open. His wrists were bunched together in a set of fuzzy black handcuffs, cheap ones anyone could get from the local mall.  His thick wrists pressed against the bands cutting into them.

_Is this what you want?  My hands tied. -Asshat_

* * *

Arthur’s phone lit up with the image of Merlin taking a selfie.  His skin was gleaming with sweat and his hair was rumpled as if he had just been fucked sideways, twice.  His eyes were wide and glossy as he held a peeled banana all the way to the back of this throat.

_This is what you want.  Proof I can deepthroat. -Cockwhore_

* * *

“What do you mean we’re locked in the band room?!”  Arthur yelled.

The old band room was another forgotten space in the school basement, used more for storage than anything else.  When the gym teacher asked for any of the larger supplies, it was up to the kids to get it. She had sent Merlin and Arthur for the badmitten net.  The door had closed behind them and was apparently locked shut.

“Fantastic.”  Merlin glared at the dark ceiling.  The lights were blown so the only way they could see was through the window leading to the hallway.  “Creepy fucking band room.”

Arthur yanked the door for his own benefit but it still did not budge.  “You did this on purpose!”

Merlin laughed, “I did this?”

Arthur pulled yet again but still nothing happened.  “You wanted me alone so you could corner me where no one would hear your high pitched screams.”

“You’re the one who would scream.”  Merlin joined him in pulling on the door, hands interlocking as they yanked the same handle.  Both of them strained to speak as they put all their weight into it. “Not gay, my ass. You’d be a greedy gay.  Go running with how hot you’d get just from feeling the tip of my cock with one of your sausage fingers.”

“Your ass is gay.  It’s gaping right now, isn’t it.  Still open from what you did to it the other night.  Your fingers shoved so far up there you were practically fisting yourself.  Getting ready for my cock and balls. You want every part of me you can get inside your body.”

They both grunted as they let the door go, forgoing their attempt to open it.  

Merlin huffed in a breath.  “And you were thinking all about it last night when you fisted your cock.  Calling my name as you came. You were imagining it was me, sucking you. Riding you.  You want me to push you in one of these crickety old chairs and ride you so hard it splinters beneath you.  You would fucking love to feel me jumping up and down on top of you.”

“I would love it if you weren't such a fucking fag for five seconds.  You probably brought me down here in the hopes of me making love to you.  Worse! Making out. You feel so dead and alone that you’ll look for shreds of any kind of contact from anyone, even if it’s a kiss from the straightest guy in school.”

“The straightest guy in school who only pins me to my locker so he can get within five inches of my face.  Breathe me in. My cologne. And you get so hard just thinking about it. About shoving me up against the wall over and over again.  But you’re all talk, no action. Just like a stereotypical closeted homo-”

Arthur shoved him with both hands against the wall, knocking over the a pile of tennis rackets along the way.  “Say that again,” he growled.

Merlin’s tongue darted out as he caught his breath.  “You love to fuck me in your dreams but we both know you’re all talk, no action.  Repressing your urges to whip out your dick and-”

Arthur’s hands dove for the button on his jeans and he fumbled to get the zip undone.  

Merlin was frozen for only a second before he reached to help.

Arthur shoved Merlin’s hands away and finally got the zip down.  He shoved his hand down his pants and pulled out his cock, rubbing it quick and harsh, shoving Merlin against the wall with the other.  

Not to be outdone, Merlin fumbled with his own button and zip and shoved his cock out into the air, quickly matching pace with a groan.

Arthur’s hand slipped up Merlin’s chest and thumped against the wall.  His body fell into the empty space, his forehead knocking against Merlin’s.  

Merlin tilted up in the space remaining but Arthur growled and shoved his forehead into Merlin’s, smacking him back against the wall.

They both gaped as their hands blurred with hurried jerks, twisting and squeezing around their engorged cocks, panting into the air between their mouths.  Merlin moaned low in his throat. The sound reverberated in Arthur’s chest and he returned a high whine as his hand picked up pace.

The tips of their cocks barely brushed, fingers and knuckles knocking into one another as their legs started to quiver.  

“Shit,” Arthur gasped as hot cum spurt forward and coated the front of Merlin’s open boxers, slathering his cock.

“Fuck,” Merlin groaned at the extra lubrication.  

Arthur fell all the way forward, his hands on either side of Merlin’s head, puffing air against Merlin’s nose.  Merlin arched off the wall and groaned as he came, cum splashing over Arthur’s front and onto the band room floor.

Arthur was still out of breath when he panted, “I should make you clean that up.”  He gestured to himself and raised an eyebrow. “With your mouth. Good boys don’t leave a mess.  You should be punished.”

Merlin swallowed thickly and tried to gulp in enough air to speak.  “You’ll like it later. When you get home. Touch my dried cum on your stomach.  Get off on it.”

“Fag.”

“Homo.”

“I’m not a fucking homo,” Arthur growled as he zipped himself up.

Merlin held up his soiled hand.  “Tell that to the jizz you left on my dick.”  He slowly brought his hand to his mouth and licked a line up each of this fingers, moaning loudly as the salty cream burst over his tongue.

“Whore,” Arthur panted, unable to look away.

“Gaylord.”

* * *

Arthur received a video thirty minutes after coming home from school.  

The first shot was of the school grounds, which quickly turned to the inside of Merlin’s car, which quickly turned into a shot of Merlin’s cock, hard and shining in front of the steering wheel.  There were very distinct spots of pale white smeared over his boxers and down his groin, dried and cracking. Merlin’s hand was already working, his voice was breaking along a swear, as his body arched and cum squirted over the steering wheel and dribbled back onto his already messy crotch.  

There was no caption.

* * *

Merlin received a video ten minutes after getting out of the shower.  

Arthur was in front of the bathroom mirror again, completely naked, and beautifully pink.  He had the phone in one hand, his cock in the other. Every jerk of his fist jangled the handcuffs dangling from that wrist, the fuzzy black parts removed, only silver flashing in the fluorescent lights. He came with a muffled shout, his lips smashed together, his brow furrowed tight.  The last sound was of his desperate gulp for air before the image went black.

There was no caption.

* * *

Passing each other in the hall the next day Merlin said, “I have better handcuffs. They’re leather.”

“I hear you get off on leather,” Arthur mumbled back.  “Even the steering wheel will do it for you.”

“Is that a yes?”

“You wish.”

* * *

“-not what you said last night when you pictured me balls deep in your ass while-”  Merlin yelled.

“-would never feel that pathetic thing you call a cock up my ass-” Arthur yelled back.

Mrs. V came out of her classroom and screamed, “Boys!  Detention!”

The social studies teacher was back and it was only him, Merlin, and Arthur in the basement once again.  

Arthur leaned back in his seat lazily.  “You’re waiting for it aren’t you? You know he’s about to leave and you're already hard in your jeans waiting for him to make his move.  You’re trying not to show it. Crossing your legs. But we all know. We can see the blush.”

“Boys,” the teacher called from the front, pointing at the door.  “Do you mind if I-”

Arthur smiled and waved him off.  “Go ahead. It’s just us, sir.”

“Are we back to all talk?” Merlin teased, leaning over his desk so his breaths punched the back of Arthur’s neck.  “Or have you finally removed the stick from your ass to make room for my cock?”

“I’ll never let you fuck me.”

“Yes you will.”

“I’ll be maybe ten minutes,” the teacher promised before disappearing.  

Merlin stood up and walked to the door, looking down the hall before closing it behind Mr. L and locking it.  One of the only rooms in the school with a lock and no window.

“What’re you doing?” Arthur asked, a bit of panic bleeding into his worlds.

“Nothing.”  Merlin walked back to Arthur’s desk and tossed his leg over Arthur’s lap and through the other side.  Arthur grabbed him by the hips but Merlin sank all his weight down and sat. “What are you gonna do?”

Arthur’s fingers flexed around Merlin’s hips.  

Merlin waited with his hands gripping the inside of his jeans.  

Arthur licked his lips.

Merlin curved his back away from the desk.

No one moved.

Merlin slipped his feet back into place on the floor and slowly lifted his body up.  

Arthur grabbed him tight and slammed him back down.  Slowly, he lifted a hand and raised his fingers to Merlin’s lips, tracing the bottom one with only his fingertips.

Merlin’s mouth fell open and Arthur’s fingers dove inside.  Merlin sucked them in, licked them from every angle, and nipped at them playfully, never losing eye contact.  

Arthur’s eyes were blown wide, his own mouth falling open before he suddenly ripped his hand away and took Merlin’s hips back in a vice-like grip.

“You are such an idiot.”  Arthur stood up, keeping Merlin off balance but upright, pinned to the desk, pulling him up.  “Locking that fucking door. What did you think was gonna happen? You throw your wanton little ass on my cock in the hopes I’d take pity on you and let you ride me?”  He shoved a hand between them and clutched Merlin’s hard cock through his jeans. “That’s what I thought.” He shoved his hand further back and dragged his fingers all along the seam, all the way up to Merlin’s ass and down again.  “Such a fucking slut.”

“And you,” Merlin panted.  He shoved an arm behind him to keep himself upright and shuffled his feet into a better position.  “You normally wear gym shorts on Friday for practice.” With his free hand he grabbed at the jeans Arthur wore, cupping his aching erection.  “Afraid your excitement to see me would show? Thought you could hide it behind these?” His hand ran up to Arthur’s waist and his fingers dipped into the band, pulling him in.  “You can’t hide anymore.”

Arthur quickly re-grabbed Merlin by the hips and pinned him, jostling him to the side and leaning into his space.  Merlin could barely stay upright, the arm behind him failing. He needed to let go of Arthur’s crotch to support himself with both.  Arthur shoved closer until their erections were pressed together, hot and sensitive. They both hissed in a breath, glaring at one another.

“You are playing a dangerous game, Merlin,” Arthur growled, forehead bumping against Merlin’s.

“So are you, Arthur,” Merlin challenged, bumping his forehead back.

“It’s not my fault you need it so bad.”  Arthur curled his hips sharply and smacked his center against Merlin’s, rolling it up quick so they both gasped at the pain of pleasure.  “You’re making me do this. Making me touch you.”

Merlin rolled his hips up to match and continued to thrust as Arthur rolled his hips down.  “You want to. You want me so badly. You want to touch me, and taste me, and fuck me.”

Arthur shoved Merlin flat on his back on the desk. He squeezed Merlin's hips painfully tight, hovering above him, taught with violence.  “Fuck you.”

Merlin threw his hands over Arthur’s ass and curled him down for a particularly good roll that had them both grunting into each other’s open mouths.  “Only if you admit it.”

“You’re begging.”  Arthur threw a hand up to Merlin’s head and dragged his fingers through his hair, pulling painfully tight.  “You want me to fuck you so bad. In that wide open mouth.”

Merlin arched off the table on the next thrust, his legs lifting from the ground, his chin bumping into Arthur’s cheek.  “I want you to admit you only think about me when you touch yourself.” The grinds were picking up urgency. Faster and harder.  “When you masterbate it’s to the sounds I make when I have my cock in my hand. You replayed that video a hundred times just to hear me.  To make it seem like I was right next to you. You can’t get me out of your head.”

The desk scraped against the floor as Arthur’s hips slammed against Merlin and the rest of him tumbled forward. Merlin shoved his mouth up and into Arthur’s, grabbing him by the bottom lip.  Arthur only clung on for a moment before he ripped his head back and growled, his hips bruising with their speed.

The wall hit Merlin on top of his head so he clumsily thrust a hand behind himself and shoved his palm against the tiles.  With the other he gripped Arthur’s hair and scraped down, biting him on the lips and sucking him in.

Arthur made a surprised groan and tried to pull back but his lip stung, in too tight a grasp. His arms collapsed and he fell the rest of the way on Merlin, his mouth smashing against his, teeth clacking.  

“Fuck-” Arthur growled, his lips falling onto Merlin’s, ruefully melding against him.  The pop of the kiss echoed in the room as he dove for another and added, “You.”

“Admit-” Merlin pulled him tighter, his toes barely gripping to the floor for traction, his body arching, his center pulsing.  He shoved his mouth back against Arthur’s and groaned as Arthur bit his lips and yanked. “-It.”

Arthur gripped both of Merlin’s shoulders and fucked him hard, the desk constantly squealing as it rocked back and forth.  Merlin hummed high in his throat, pushed against the wall behind him, and came with a cry. Arthur ground on top of him twice more before shuddering, collapsing, and panting through his orgasm.  

“He’ll be back any second,” Arthur breathed, unable to move.  “Could have heard that.”

“Could have heard you,” Merlin breathed back, pinned.  “Red, wet lips. Fucked up hair. Cum in your pants. Who’s gay now?”

“You are.”

“So are you.” Merlin smirked.

The corner of Arthur’s mouth twitched.  

The sound of Mr. L returning down the stairs echoed loud and they sprung apart.  Merlin ran for the door to unlock it while fixing his jeans, grimacing at the mess.  Arthur was cool and calm in his seat when Merlin returned, his desk back to its original spot, text book in his lap.  

“Thanks guys,” Mr. L said, jumping back into his teacher chair.

They both nodded up at him and returned to looking at their homework.

Arthur could not stop staring his desk while Merlin could not stop staring at the back of Arthur’s red neck, scratch marks from Merlin’s nails scraping along the top of his shirt.

* * *

_You want me to cuff you to the gear shift. -Cockwhore_

* * *

_You want me to fuck you so hard the windows fog. -Asshat_

 

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters?


End file.
